


Running with Geriatric Super Soldiers

by goodbye_winter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Genderbending, Sam/Bucky Week, Steve Rogers is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbye_winter/pseuds/goodbye_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a responsible adult. Ninety percent of the time she has her shit together. She’s certainly not the type to get all weak in the knees for the first broody guy in a man bun who comes her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running with Geriatric Super Soldiers

Sam catches him watching her beneath long eyelashes.

“What is it, Barnes?” she asks, wiping the sweat from her brow.

“Going over CPR techniques in case you pass out.”

“You’re an asshole,” she says as she tries and fails to kick him in the shin.

She shakes her head and takes a long gulp of water.

Why she continues to torture herself by going on these “runs” with two prehistoric super soldiers is a mystery. 

It’s not like they ever actually run together.

Steve’s always too busy yelling “on your left” – when would he ever get over that? – and giggling as she watches his back disappear beyond her. And Bucky – if he isn’t popping up behind trash cans scaring the living shit out of her, he’s getting hit on by teenagers, little old ladies, guys in bike shorts, dads, and … okay, everybody.

Sam doesn’t even like running. Yeah she does it but she does it begrudgingly and only because it keeps her fit and ready for battle. She doesn’t actually, god forbid, do it for _fun_.

So why is she letting two geriatrics torture her at shit o’clock AM when she could just run alone without all the hassle?

Bucky tucks his hair into a bun, his biceps flexing at the movement, and she nods to herself. Oh, that’s right.

She appreciates the pull of muscles for a moment before she looks away because damn is it embarrassing.

Sam is a responsible adult. Ninety percent of the time she has her shit together. She’s certainly not the type to get all weak in the knees for the first broody guy in a man bun who comes her way. Or jumps on the roof of her car and tries to put a bullet through her head. Whatever.

But the thing is, she’s watched Bucky go from a shell of a person to the work in progress that he is now and helping him get back to this place has been at times frustrating and difficult but it’s been rewarding too.

And that feeling of fulfillment has turned into something more. Something she can’t deny even though she wants to.

“I’m observing,” Bucky states, taking the water bottle from her and finishing the rest.

“Well, you’re about to observe my foot in your ass,” she retorts, falling back into their usual banter.

“I only do that on the third date.”

“You need to keep your weird kinks to yourself if you actually want to date sometime this decade, Barnes.”

“Getting dates isn’t a problem,” he says pulling out a crumple of phone numbers from the pocket of his jogging pants.

“There’s no accounting for taste,” she snarks.

Steve slows to a halt in front of them with a wide grin. “That redhead was cute. Kinda looked like Nat.”

Sam glares at him. Steve Rogers and his stupid super hearing was the bane of her existence.

He sees her look and his smile brightens. “Don’t you agree, Sam?”

The innocent boy scout look doesn’t fool her for one second and she smiles back at him sweetly. “I didn’t even notice.”

Steve winks at her and she considers strangling him.

Steve Rogers is a troll and while 95% of the time she loves it, she could do without the remaining 5% when he’s trolling her.

This is all her fault of course. She’d opened her big mouth during a drunken ramble at some party about her possible crush on James Buchanan Barnes and she’s been teased mercilessly about it ever since.

She’d hate Steve’s guts if she didn’t actually like him so much.

Bucky slips an arm around her and she keeps her face straight to hide how her pulse is racing. “You should have seen her, Sam. She had a— what is it the kids say, an as—,”

“Okay that’s enough,” Sam interrupts before he can get any further in his description.

“She was real cute,” he continues as if she hadn’t spoken. “But not as cute as you.”

Her heart foolishly stops for a second and her eyes jerk to his face.

He’s smirking at her. “You don’t think I’d ever use a line like that, do you?”

Steve bursts into laughter and she’s caught between wanting to smack both their heads together and wanting to laugh too. Because they’re both such dicks but they’re her dicks.

Figuratively speaking.

“I don’t know how you did things in 30 A.D.,” she says, moving out of his one-armed embrace to begin their trek back to her apartment. “I figured you just clubbed someone you found attractive over the head and called it a day.”

“History’s not your strong suit, huh?” 

“Hardy har har.”

He falls into step with her as Steve walks ahead. “Back then if I liked someone,” he says contemplatively, “I’d just say, ‘Samantha Wilson, I’d like to take you out tonight.’”

Sam nods. “Generic but it does the job.”

“He’s asking you out on a date,” Steve says looking at her over his shoulder with sparkling eyes.

“Huh?” Sam’s sure she looks as baffled as she feels.

Bucky stops her from walking any further with a hand on her shoulder. Steve walks on.

“Sam, can I take you out?” he repeats and this time she notices the sincerity in his eyes.

“Oh.”

_Oh._

“Yes,” she says before she can come up with a thousand reasons to say no.

“I’ll pick you up at eight,” he says, eyes intense in a way that makes her pulse race.

And then he jogs up to join Steve leaving her to stare after them in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the MCU fandom and I thought I'd give it a try with one of my favourite marvel pairings. This was written for Sam/Bucky Week 2015.


End file.
